


Comparatively Speaking

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Threesome - F/F/M, Trek Rarepair Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Comparatively Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ericine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericine/gifts).



Beverly practically flops into the chair at the table Deanna’s sitting at in Ten Forward, and as she does, the Betazoid’s eyebrow raises.

“What’s wrong?” Deanna asks, immediately picking up on her friend’s conflicting emotions.

There’s a moment where both think Beverly will brush the question off, but instead she blurts out, “I slept with Will.”

“Okay,” Deanna replies evenly. “And you feel upset about this because…?”

Beverly falters, answering hesitantly, “Because… Well, because. You and Will…”

Deanna’s smile is indulgent as she reaches out and rests a hand over Beverly’s. “I’m secure in what Will and I have, Bev. We don’t hold each other back if either of us wants to be with someone else, whether it’s for a night, or for life.”

“Even if it’s with a friend?” Beverly asks, still looking incredibly guilty.

“Especially if it’s with a friend.” Taking a sip of her drink, Deanna suddenly grins wickedly. “Besides… I already knew.”

Eyes widening, Beverly asks, “You did?”

Deanna hums in affirmative. “Will and I are close enough that I can be telepathic with him. When you went to his quarters, he asked me if it was all right with me.” Smirking again, she adds, “Honestly, I’m a little jealous -- of  _ him _ .”

“O-oh,” Beverly stutters, cheeks flushing. Her gaze runs down the visible part of Deanna’s body without her conscious permission, and lingers at the cleavage exposed by her teal outfit.

“You didn’t end your relationship with Odan because the new host was a woman, did you?” Deanna asks, changing the subject.

Looking back up and blushing harder, Beverly shook her head. “No, not at all. I ended it because I realized that with  _ any _ new host, including Will, it wouldn’t be the same person I fell in love with. I’ve never had a problem with women.”

Deanna smiles and stands, still holding the Beverly’s hand, and leans over, pressing her lips to the corner of the redhead’s mouth in a kiss that could pass as nothing more than friendly. “Good,” she murmurs. “Come by my quarters in about… an hour,” she decides. “I’ll have Will come over and the three of us can…  _ talk _ .”

“Talk?” Beverly asks, her eyebrows raised and breath sitting suspended in her chest.

Deanna simply smiles again as she straightens and saunters out of Ten Forward.

*

An hour later, when Beverly rings the chime to Deanna’s quarters, it’s Will who answers, smiling widely and motioning her inside. He’s in casual clothes, slacks and a blue shirt that brings out his eyes, and Beverly’s glad she took the time to change into her own off-duty clothes, feeling more comfortable in her soft sweater and leggings, if not more confident.

As she steps into the quarters and the door slides closed behind her, she pulls up short at the sight of Deanna sitting casually on the couch. The sound that leaves her throat isn’t exactly the most dignified, but she barely takes note of it as her gaze moves over the younger woman, draped in thin, flowing fabric that leaves little to the imagination.

“Beverly?” Deanna asks, a smile curling at her lips. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Beverly replies with a dry mouth, and licks her lips, slowly moving forward again. “Do you usually wear things like that here in your quarters?”

“She does when I’m here,” Will says with a chuckle, giving Deanna a look that almost makes Beverly feel like a voyeur.

Deanna hums and runs a hand down one thigh, plucking at the thin fabric. “When I want to be comfortable, yes.”

“It doesn’t look very comfortable,” Beverly says, eyeing the way the neckline wrapped tight around Deanna’s slim neck.

“It’s very soft,” Deanna argues lightly, and Will adds, “You should feel it.” And then Deanna is taking her hand and firm thigh covered in soft, whisper-thin material is under her hand. “See?” Deanna asks.

Beverly stares at her hand on her friend’s thigh, and wonders in the back of her head why her fingers are moving of their own volition, stroking lightly.

After a moment, Deanna stills Beverly’s hand with her own, and uses her free hand to cup the redhead’s cheek, lifting her chin to meet her gaze. Her eyes are serious and her voice gentle as she asks, “Do you want this, Beverly? Do you want to spend the evening with me -- and Will?”

“What happened to talking?” Beverly asks, avoiding the invitation for the moment.

Deanna smiles and points out, “There are many ways to speak, and not all of them involve words.”

Beverly bites her lip, regarding the younger woman for a long moment, then looking over at Will. He smiles as well, encouraging, but not pushing. Finally she turns back to Deanna, releases her lip, and shifts forward to tentatively press her lips to the other woman’s. “Yes, she whispers into Deanna’s mouth. “I want this.”

Sliding both hands into Beverly’s hair, Deanna leans back enough to smile warmly, her eyes sparkling. “Come to my bedroom,” she stands, encouraging Beverly to follow, keeping close. “Let Will and I show you what pleasure can really be like.”

“You say that as if I don’t know what sex is like,” Beverly points out, laughing quietly to herself. She’s older than both of them.

Deanna’s smile can only be described as wicked. “Trust me, Beverly… Comparatively speaking, you have no idea.”


End file.
